makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Yuyuko Saigyouji
Biography Yuyuko is the departed ghost princess of Hakugyokurou, the netherworld, who enlisted Youmu to find a way to make the tree bloom to resurrect the corpse buried beneath it, apparently unaware that it was her own body. Forced to abandon her plan, as it would only result in her own destruction and the unleashing of the Saigyou Ayakashi's terror once again, she resigned herself to continuing her previous existence. She is depicted as a very cheerful and friendly personality, otherworldly beauty and courtesan charm can have a disarming effect. She often makes bizarre and apparently nonsensical remarks and sometimes seems to overlook the obvious, leading to her characterization as an airhead or a ditz. As an instance, she toyed with Youmu Konpaku as a daily occurrence even with Ran Yakumo's presence. However, at other times she will reveal an extremely cunning and perceptive side and will also sometimes display an extraordinary intelligence. For instance, she was the quickest to identify the culprit as Tenshi Hinanawi when the incident was in the omen stage. As an inclusion to the story, the heroine investigates in Hakugyokurou because they suspect that Yuyuko is not taking care of the spirits properly. But Yuyuko guides the heroine to the Graveyard behind the Myouren Temple. Customs Tier 1: Her actual attire from Ten Desires. Tier 2: Her Kimono outfit. Move list Special Cards *Ghostly Butterfly - Yuyuko releases ghost-shape bullets from her hands that turn into homing butterflies when they reach the edge of the screen. *Spirits that Died Well - A variation of Ghostly Butterfly. A ghost sent out to the edge of the screen turns into a laser attack. *Lights of the Undead - Yuyuko fires a five-branched laser. *Eternal Wandering - Yuyuko calls forth a number of spirits in a ring that floats upwards. *Dance of the Butterfly Dream - Yuyoko steps forward and attacks with fans in both hands. *Sense of Elegance - Yuyuko spins in place, using her sharp fans to hit the opponent. *Sphere Bloom - Yuyuko releases a loop of pink spheres that extend forward past her and linger for a while. After a delay they begin to explode in rapid succession from first to last, becoming an intractable bullet. *Lance of the Swallowtail Crest - Yuyoko does a piercing attack using a sword-shaped fey mist. The excess power turns into butterflies on release that scatter randomly over a wide area. *Reverse Screens - Yuyoko flips backwards, clearing out the area before her. *Gifts to the Deceased - Yuyuko flies skywards, grabbing the opponent and throwing her. Since she depends on ghosts for this move, whenever she performs it she becomes extremely hungry. *Land of Death - Yuyuko makes ghosts fly out and advance towards the enemy. *Spirit-Luring Nectar - Yuyuko simultaneously releases a spirit-attracting orb and spirits. Super Cards *Deadly Butterfly "Endless Nap" - Powered up version of her Ghastly Dream butterfly super. Yuyuko creates more rings that expand further outwards and does a lot more damage. *Butterfly Sign "Death Lance" - Yuyuko creates a fan behind her, and then after a delay she will begin to pelt the opponent with a stream of horizontal moving laser lances. *Lost Again "Gensokyo's Hell" - Yuyuko creates a glow below the opponent that spews out a steady stream of wisps that travel in waves vertically upwards. Ultra Card *Sakura Sign "Sense of Cherry Blossom" - Yuyuko twirls where she stands, and after a bit more than a second, swings her fan and releases a gigantic pink slash similar to her alt 623, covering a huge area in front of her, reaching very high. Miscellaneous Introduction *Oh goody. Let’s go, shall we? *The meal is waiting for me to eat. Personal Action *"Yuyuko pulls out a bowl of rice balls and eats some" *I'm hungry. Victory Pose *Huh? No fair, ending so soon. *I'm very hungry. So I better go now. Losing Pose (Time Over) *Splendid! I have been defeated in this battle. *And thus, bid farewell to me. Throw Attempt * Other quotes during battle * Win Quotes Ah, that was horrible. Another round? It'll... take a while before you can fight with your feet off the ground. You know why they call ghosts ghosts?...Right. I've been thinking... you have the makings of a good ghost. With just a little more spring... the bloom of Saigyou Ayakashi will become perfect. The Netherworld is always described as a lively and gorgeous place. Character-specific quotes vs. self: Fantastic Ninja Art, Clone Technique. vs. Billmore/Josh/Kevin/Travis/David/Dick/Nash/Metal Commando/Millard/Ronn/Commandar Bon/William: I wonder if some of your loved ones went down during a horrible war before my meeting. vs. Sam: vs. Rina: vs. Axl: vs. Guy: Time reverses at the extremes and breaks at the fullest. vs. Gast: vs. Landon: vs. Carole: vs. Voltrex: vs. Barris: vs. Captain Neo: vs. Solo: vs. Butch: vs. Aip: vs. Buckethead: vs. Kirov: vs. Allen: vs. Tenjin: vs. Dun: vs. Deniel: vs. Soro: vs. Lite: vs. Yomo & Vince: vs. Gyro: vs. Roy: vs. Chieftain: vs. Netsu: vs. Frank: vs. Placid: Hmm... I wonder if both the vision goggles and the mechanized hand are edible... vs. Shota: vs. Dean: vs. Ronn: vs. Kung: vs. Jun: vs. Katana: vs. Lan: vs. Muay: vs. Roxanne: vs. Guerrilla: vs. Craig: vs. Warcanine: vs. Dr. Horace: vs. Skullus: vs. Stryker Hawk: vs. Shoe: vs. Reimu: No matter how many times a shrine is reborn, it's still righteous. So it is fine that it broke. vs. Marisa: The forest will never return to its original state once it dies. Cherish the rain. vs. Sanae: This year you've been moving here and there. Did something happen? vs. Sakuya: Time reverses at the extremes and breaks at the fullest. Stopping time at will like that is not a good thing. vs. Rin: vs. Youmu/Aiko: Oh, sword training? I don't care for such an unrefined kind of training, myself. vs. Yukari: Ahh, I'm bored. Won't you bring something here? vs. Cirno: Ah, that's all I have for you this summer. Having cool things in the summer is important. vs. Byakuren: vs. Minamitsu: vs. Mamizou: vs. Aya/Hatate: A newspaper for phantoms seems like it would be interesting. How about it; want to try making one? vs. Hatate: vs. Kaguya: vs. Mokou: vs. Keine: vs. Ichirin: vs. Yuugi: vs. Meiling: Tai chi chuan goes well with paper fans, it seems. vs. Reisen/Tewi: Animals that eat nothing but bamboo grass... No way. It tastes like a vegetable. vs. Koishi: vs. Satori: vs. Alice: Nobody thinks much of the dolls no matter how many of them die. It is wise of you to detonate them before they get possessed by spirits! vs. Remilia/Flandre: Have you realized? A sun has risen from hell in order to bring you down. Now, how will you react? vs. Nitori: I knew you always ate cucumber... Mmm... That tastes vegetable... Is it okay if I want to try that? vs. Patchouli: When it's hot, you drink hot tea. Ufufu, even though you drink hot tea when it's cold too. vs. Mystia: vs. Momiji: vs. Futo: vs. Miko: vs. Suika: Ah, the fireworks are really something this year. What a wonderful sight. vs. Utsuho: Ahh, one sun is enough, especially in this summer heat! vs. Iku: Will we need another earthquake to set the ground straight? vs. Tenshi: I'd like to drink that nectar sometime. It's supposed to have a sweet flavor, yes? vs. Seiga: vs. Yuuka: vs. Rumia: vs. Medicine: vs. Seija: vs. Kagerou: vs. Raiko: vs. Komachi: Ah, looking for passengers this far out? You sure are passionate about your work. vs. Shikieiki: vs. Kogasa: vs. Nue: vs. Kasen: vs. Suwako: The shrine over there... doesn't it get crowded with three gods in it? Hakugyokurou is many times bigger than that, but it still feels cramped. Ahh, I see. You've got no money. Shrines are like that. vs. Yumemi: vs. Kokoro: vs. Hina: vs. Wriggle: vs. Magician Type X: vs. Demo: vs. Don Pepe: vs. Moai King: vs. Shinmyoumaru: vs. Sumireko: vs. Junko: vs. Clownpiece: vs. Minako: vs. Hecatia: Other character-specific quotes to her Billmore: Josh: Sam: Rina: Axl: Guy: Gast: Landon: Carole: Voltrex: Barris: Kevin: Captain Neo: Solo: Butch: Aip: Buckethead: Travis: David: Kirov: Allen: Tenjin: Dun: Deniel: Soro: Lite: Yomo & Vince: Gyro: Roy: Chieftain: Dick: Nash: Netsu: Frank: Placid: Metal Commando: Millard: Shota: Dean: Ronn: Kung: Jun: Katana: Lan: Muay: Aiko: Roxanne: Guerrilla: Craig: Warcanine: Dr. Horace: Skullus: Stryker Hawk: Shoe: Reimu: Marisa: Sanae: Sakuya: Rin: Yuyuko: Youmu: Yukari: Cirno: Byakuren: Minamitsu: Mamizou: Aya: Hatate: Kaguya: Mokou: Keine: Ichirin: Yuugi: Meiling: Tewi: Reisen: Koishi: Satori: Alice: Remilia: Flandre: Nitori: Patchouli: Mystia: Momiji: Futo: Miko: Suika: Utsuho: Iku: Tenshi: Seiga: Yuuka: Rumia: Medicine: Seija: Kagerou: Raiko: Komachi: Shikieiki: Kogasa: Nue: Kasen: Suwako: Yumemi: Kokoro: Hina: Wriggle: Commandar Bon: Magician Type X: Demo: Don Pepe: William: Moai King: Shinmyoumaru: Sumireko: Junko: Clownpiece: Minako: Hecatia: Ending Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou